Worlds collide: the story of Umi Dragneel
by Umi the cat
Summary: Almost a year after the prologue, Umi and Happy are back home. Which means they won't go to other worlds... Right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

Actual chapter 1: year's end: awakening

 _After the events that met her, the cat girl Umi continued to travel through the multiverse, in search of a way back home, back to her Erzy, back to the family she had before she fell into the portal. Happy, on the other hand, continued to go with umi, wanting to see all the people he left by accident. This story starts just as they're giving up search for today._ **Note: by the time they get back, the oracien siete arc has passed. I don't care if it was oracien seis there are 7 members. Brain counts as two. Anyway let's start**

Umi kept looking through an ancient library hidden in the desert of some place.

"There has to be something"

"Umi, it's been months since we left here, you haven't slept for all of those months" happy spoke with concern for his other self. She looked paled and there were bags under her eyes. Like Natsu, she didn't really care about sleep if she was doing something that desired her attention.

"Natsu wouldn't give up, neither would I" happy noticed that she had that same attitude that natsu had when he was determined. He needed to get Umi's attention

"Umi, you aren't Natsu! Stop trying to be like him….! Happy looked as if he was trying not to cry, which sort of shocked Umi out of it.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't…. I didn't think you felt like that….. I'll get some sleep….." Umi looked a bit defeated, but ultimately it knew there was no true reason on why she should continue.

"Good night Umi" happy went next to her and slept, knowing how hard it seemed for Umi to let it go. Umi fell asleep eventually.

"Happy." It was his voice. The voice of her most loved person. Natsu. She ran to him and tried to hug him. It worked. She didn't go through him. She was crying

"Aye….. I'm happy…."

"Don't tire yourself out trying to find a way back home. Even I learned that you have to have patience." He hugged the sobbing girl. "look. You can do this. You're Umi Dragneel. The fire Dragon slayer. My successor"

"Aye…" Umi smiled faintly. "I can do this. I'm Umi Dragneel" her dream faded in and out as she slowly woke up.

"Tell happy I said goodbye." The dream faded completely and when Umi opened her eyes again, it was Bright light. Same as everyday she searched.

"Umi, I found something really big it's not fish. I think it's the portal" Umi came over and looked at it.

"Happy, this might get us back home" she and Happy fall into it, the portal taking it to where it led…

Meanwhile, In magnolia, Erza and the rest of the fairy tail members including Wendy and Carla got back from fighting oracien siete. Erza looked sad…

"It's Not the same without them….. happy, natsu, not even Umi….Where are they?" She looked sad. She longed to see her friends again… at least one of them, knowing at least one of them would bring back one of the other two. Suddenly, in the middle of the guild hall there was a flash of light, then a split second of darkness.

"Ugh…. Interdimensional travel sucks doesn't it?"

"You haven't eaten in months, it wasn't the portal" Umi and happy were standing there, Umi dressed in her usual clothes and Happy was the same, though he didn't wear clothes. "Of course you don't feel good"

Erza looked surprised, not uttering a single word. Umi ran up to her and hugged her. The two started crying, happy that the other was okay. Erza knew that if Umi was okay, happy was as well. After they stopped crying, Umi looked around and saw a small blue haired girl.

"h-hello… I'm W-wendy…. I'm new here-"

"Stop."Umi walked up to Wendy. "It's ok. No need to be nervous." She looked at the white cat that looked similar to happy. "You have aero magic." She looked back at wendy. You're a dragon slayer aren't you Wendy? It's fine. Im the fire Dragon slayer." She smiled lightly, hiding the little bit of pain that came from it.

"Woah, another female dragon slayer? I thought I was the only one" Wendy was amazed. "Do you know where grandine is?"

"No, nor where igneel is either….."

Pretty much everyone else in the building: "have you forgotten about us already?!"

"No." Umi walked to Elfman. "Just thought I'd shock you out of the sadness you guys have" with that she held a fist to Elfman and punched him with a slightly playful attitude. "Real men can take punches like that!"

"You're right. Fight a true man, Umi! Even if I don't know you well I can beat Happy's other self!" eventually just about everyone got in the originally little brawl.

 **And this ends chapter one of the start. I'm also making a side story series that will always start off at the fairy tail guild, regardless of where Umi is in the universe. I'm also deciding on whether to make the next chapter with a small lemon scene or not. Also, I'd greatly appreciate feedback. Constructive criticism is you have any criticism at all**

 **I want to make my stories more enjoyable for you**


	2. Chapter 1 point 5

**Ch:1.5: love for the Titania**

 **Hey guys. This is the lemon story I was thinking about making it. Instead of adding to the next chapter, I decided to make it completely optional to read, so if you don't want lemon then just skip to the next chapter. Makes it easier for you guys.**

 _ **Note: I have no idea how to make a good lemon because this is my first lemon ever. Of all time**_

 _ **Also before I forget I don't own fairy tail. Without further ado, whatever that means, here you go (this is completely canon, just because I want it to be as well as a couple others))**_

Umi woke up after an exhausting yesterday. She literally had an hour of sleep before going back home and to fairy tail. Then she spent some time fighting the other members in the Guild's everyday brawl. Due to being up for months searching for a portal she passed out at the end of it. She remembered the events of yesterday and slightly blushed, remembering what she said to Erza. Or rather dream Erza. She cursed herself for speaking out loud

" _erzy, I'd love to go on a date….. we'll have so much fun"_ she looked towards the door.

"Did I really say that out loud….." Umi's face got redder every second. "What would she say if she heard? She probably didn't hear me anyway…." Umi's tone made her sound unsure of everything. "maybe I Should come clean…. She doesn't like secrets about her…" Umi shook her head, starting a miniature debate with herself

"But the question is was it just a dream? No… that wouldn't make any sense

.. no, the only dream I had at that point was the one with Natsu. Then I got back home…. Maybe I should just tell her…. Or i could keep to myself…. That would be easier. Right? No….. I have to tell her…. Even if I get nervous…. I've handled worse….. no I haven't this is the hardest decision I've ever made-"

"What is that hardest decision you've ever made?" Erza was coming up to give Umi breakfast before she opened the door and heard her. Now she went to sit on the bed.

"Um… it's about a girl…. I like…. She's cute but she's also kind and caring. She was worried about me and Happy."

"Ah, I see. In any case, you should eat breakfast." She looked at Umi with concern "don't be afraid to be honest with her. She believes you'll be honest, I think. So, who's the lucky girl?" Umi started eating before she gave a reply. Her hands were shaky as she picked up her fork and started eating.

"W-well…. She has a cute face….. she's very kind with brownish eyes. Most of the time she's not afraid to be honest….." she continued to eat until she finished, which at her nervous pace, took 15 minutes to eat one egg and a piece of bacon. Overall it took her 32 minutes to finish as Erza was trying to decipher who the mystery girl was. Umi finished eating and put the plate down

"Who would be her….? This difficult to figure ou-" Erza was silenced by a kiss from Umi. The catgirl couldn't help herself. No one was watching, just her and Erza. To her this was the perfect opportunity to be open with herself, honest too. She broke the kiss and hugged a slightly dazed Erza.

"It's you Erza. I love you. Other than Natsu, you were the only one I couldn't stop thinking about. You're always on my mind and everyday that I was in that library I felt like I was getting closer and closer to you each hour…. I want you Erza."

Erza wasn't sure how to respond. This was someone She's known for so long but barely knows, wanting her. "Happy…." She chose to call her by her real name. Still not knowing what to say there was a pregnant pause, neither girl saying anything to the other. Erza wasn't sure what to say still, realizing that what she said while dreaming stemmed from her love of Erza. She decided to say what Umi said. "Happy, how about we go on that date you wanted?" Umi's face got happier and brightened up. She hugged the Titania.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you…. Erza I… I don't know what to say." Erza grinned a little, curious of her reaction to her next set of news

"But you'll have to sit through an interview with Jason" Umi paled…..

"That guy….. all he does is shout cool and sometimes he shouted it near me. Happy didn't mind but I do…..and he smells….. "

"Then we'll go on our date. If you aren't last that is. We have the race." Erza left Without another word, her inner good self and bad self arguing over whether to ask Umi for a date. They agreed when Erza told herself that it may be the best thing to happen to her.

 **It is chapter 1.5 which is before the next chapter. It won't be completely a lemon scene. That being said, This part is sort of irrevelent and is completely shippable. That being said, skip if you want, cause I'm skipping the bingo episode. But I may have the artificial dragon thingy in the side stories arc.**

the 24 hour race was a race that lasted 24 hours. Everybody in fairy tail(save the three year mission man) was at the starting line. No one wanted to face punishment by being last. Markarov stood near the starting line.

"The only rule is no time magic and no flying magic" everyone got ready to run. "Three two one. Go!" Meanwhile, Umi was thinking about speed. Before the countdown started, Umi was thinking of a technique to go fast. She'd seen a few things while travelling through portals. One had turned into a ball and spun In place So she tried it.

"Whoever uses this thank you for showing me. Sonic…. His name is sonic….…. and I'm going to do a ….spin dash? She turned into a ball and spun in place, Hoping to win the race. As soon as Markarov said go, she Took off along with jet and pretty much everyone else. This "spin dash" help her get in front. She then held her arms back and used fire to make herself go faster.

"You're pretty fast, but I'm not going to lose!" Jet sped up even faster. Umi let the fire on her hands go, running Normally. Her tactical part of her mind to her to save it for later. She ran normally and eventually Erza caught up to her.

"Geez Erza* didn't think you'd catch up that fast. You're the leader of the pack. Is anyone near you at all?"

"I suppose I was going a bit too fast. But besides that I have questions. You aren't a true dragon slayer. So how did you inherit Natsu's magic?" Erza could see it in Umi's eyes. Hurt. "I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Don't apologize. It won't bother me too much… I can mimic any magic. Mimicking Natsu's magic so much made me become the fire Dragon slayer. If I can't use magic then I use yamato. A blade that can cut through dimensions." Umi had to speed up a little to stay paced with Erza. She reequiped into a copy of Erza's outfit. She felt lighter and more comfortable than normal. "This is different"

"the outfit increases your endurance while lowering your fatigue so that you can run far" she smiled. "you want to win don't you? Beat jet for me ok?" She smiled and kept at the same pace as Umi increased her speed.

"I will" Erza was definitely right about that. I feel lighter and faster. It was good for Umi as she continued to run, getting back into second place and she found her self getting back right behind Jet. All jet did was laugh.

"You'll never beat me kitty Cat. I'm the fastest of all. Not a single person can beat me-" Jet was shut up as Umi was already ahead, though there was something different about her. Her hair was short and purple. He skin was blue and covered by purple/dark blue markings (not really sure what it is) she ran up with jet and grabbed the scale before him and jumped back down the hill. It wasn't more than 10 seconds later she passed out and returned to her gray hair, pale skin and her hair grew back to normal. She was unconscious and on the floor. Jet took the opportunity to get back in the lead, though after he was far away from everyone, he took a nap. "Like I said. She'd never beat me. Might as well get some rest before I win tomorrow." Meanwhile, Erza was waking Umi.

"Umi. Umi, wake up! Don't nap on me now…." Erza thought of something. "If you don't wake up happy, you won't get any special tasty fish" Umi woke up without a second's hesitation.

"Where do I get the- oh…" Umi deflated a bit as she knew there wasn't any fish. "What happened?"

"I found you on the ground passed out. I have no idea what happened. It's almost morning. Jet is in the lead." Umi got up and thanked her and started to run, Erza by her side. They both didn't want to be last. They passed almost all the competitors. After They placed second and third, umi took off, wanting to beat jet at his own game with her own magic. Being in the forest ,Umi jumped on to the trees. Turning her fire off she launched herself from branch to branch. "All I need are a pair of shades."

" _Didn't we have shades?"_

" _Not now, Dummy."_

"Shut up you two."

" _At least I'm trying to help. All you're doing is Calling Me an idiot. "_

" _You said it yourself. Not me."_

"Both of you stop bickering! Look, what did you say about shades."

" _Remember when we copied Erza's outfit? Reequip the glasses."_

" _I guess that works"_

" _See? I have ideas sometimes"_

"Okay we're done." Umi reequiped to the shades. "That was easy." She jumped to the ground and ran, Jet following. He looked mad, very mad.

"How could I let you pass me. I'm faster. Nobody should ever faster than me!" Umi smirked and turned around, running backwards.

"Correct if I'm wrong, but if someone's stronger than you doesn't that mean they're faster in some way?"

"... yeah so!? It doesn't mean anything!"

"Actually, it means I win. And you know it." Umi made the floor freeze and jet slipped sliding until he reached the start of Magnolia's road. Everyone, even Happy passed him. Umi was in the lead, followed by Erza, gajeel and gray.

"I don't like you already and I haven't even met you" Gajeel was very skeptical. "This pipsqueak is supposed to be the fire dragon slayer. Right, and i can defeat 100 monsters at once(haven't seen that part but i can't wait))

"If you'd like to waste time to fight, I would be glad to demonstrate my ability." She kept running and had to avoid traps that were placed here yesterday. Springs, nets and the like were set all around the final sprint to the finish line. Umi looked back and saw Gray get knock back by a spring. Umi thought quickly and threw Erza to the finish line. Erza reacted by throwing a rope and pulling Umi to her.

"There. We both win. We should finish together." Umi nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, in a parallel universe. Not Really just the people at the finish line….

"mira. Listen well. I doubt that two people will finish first like that."

"Some people don't like the pronoun game master. It makes them angry." she looked up and smiled. "About as angry as you're about to be master" he looked up and saw Umi and Erza hit the floor and rolled on the ground simultaneously, Umi turning and sliding a little while Erza rolled before putting her hands next to Umi's head and legs next to the cat girl's body. They both blushed and smiled.

"I think we won erza"

"That we can agree on." eventually everyone else got there and Gray was last, with Jet and Gajeel.

"You have to make your own magazine. Complete with pictures. Have fun. Oh and you have to take the pictures of yourself in theses dresses"

Meanwhile, Erza couldn't look away from Umi's eyes. ''have I mentioned you have the most beautiful eyes?" Her eyes were a cold bluish gray. These eyes eventually locked with brown eyes, before both of them closing and getting closer as the two kissed. Eventually Everyone noticed. Some cheered, some exchanged jules(jewles?) And some girl in a hood vanished, having chuckled and made her own portal. " _oh look, my distraction~"_ she left and Erza dragged Umi to her room.

 _ **Lemon scene starts. Note: I'm completely new at lemons so don't judge**_

Umi was dragged to Erza's room. As soon as she was inside, Erza kissed Umi deeply, wanting to get every little feeling of Umi's mouth. Umi, being small, wrapped her legs around Erza, letting her body be guided. The kiss finally broke when they Decided to go to one of the beds. Umi laid on the bed as she held a strap on.

"It's magic and custom made. It lets me feel everything that this touches while I wear it." Erza put it on and it seemed to become part of her body. "But first~" she laid down and started to lick Umi's kitten and rubbed her tail as well.

"Nyaaa~ Erzy" Umi gasped as the Titania not only rubbed her tail but almost made her go crazy when she teased licking her sweet kitten. "Is this what they call sex? It feels amazing~"

"Don't be so tense. Relax into it, you'll feel a lot better."

"Are you sure?" She started to relax and started to move her hips, moaning from the new feeling of pleasure.

"That's better. It's easier to think of this as training. Just relax and I'll do the the work." She stood up a little and held Umi's legs. "I'm going to put it in now. It might hurt a little" she put in a little of her strap-on. Umi groaned in pain as Erza put more into it. After a couple of slow seconds, Umi yelped in pain. "Stop for a second….. it hurts…..

"Don't worry. It's what some would call a hymen." She smiled sweetly as Umi hisses in pain slightly. "What your feeling is when you lose your virginity. It means you've become a woman. At least that's what I heard." Umi chuckled a little

"i think it's a bit too early. I am almost two years old….. technically"

"But you have the mind of a tactician. And a body to match~" she started to move the strap-on in and out of Umi.

"Wh-what's that's supposed to mean? Are you trying to say-"

"I'm saying that your flexible, able to turn one way and the other"

"Erzy…. I feel something different….." she screamed in pleasure as she had her first orgasm. "Erzy~~!" She gasped as she laid down and panted heavily, exhausted. Erza pulled out.

"Wow, after about 6 thrusts. Umi…" she laid down in top of her after taking off the strap-on. "I expected more endurance. But it wasn't too bad." She kissed Umi. "We'll work on that." she held her tightly. "I love you. I don't care if one day your love won't be just for me. As long as you love me I'll keep getting up if I fall." With that she fell asleep. Umi stayed up. She pondered what might happen tomorrow. She then stopped worrying about it for now.

 **Damn. This is more than usual. I hope I didn't bore you because that'd make me a bit sad. Currently I'm deciding whether or not to start on the XenoVerse side story or on ch.2 thank you for all the support I get from you guys^_^**

 **Btw, sorry if you guys didn't like the lemon but ti be fair Umi is tense and this is not only the first time she's had sex but the only time she's really gotten to relax**


End file.
